


Stars

by HolyWater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, destiel ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWater/pseuds/HolyWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas, just—”</p><p>Dean doesn't finish his sentence, reeling Cas into him, hands grabbing the soft material of the angels trench coat, fingers clutching. Cas stares at him, mouth slightly open, breathing accelerating and yeah… Dean can’t take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be posted around Christmas, but I kinda forgot about it... so Happy Late Christmas Everybody!

“Cas, just—”

Dean doesn’t finish his sentence, reeling Cas into him, hands grabbing the soft material of the angels trench coat, fingers clutching. Cas stares at him, mouth slightly open, breathing accelerating and yeah… Dean can’t take it.

He presses his mouth onto Cas’, urging and needy—so goddamn needy, lips parting and sucking on Cas’ bottom lip, a warm sigh escaping from his mouth. Dean pulls back after a minute, seeing that Cas’ eyes are still wide and he waits to see if Cas pulls back. Instead, Cas grabs onto his own arms and pulls him into a bruising kiss.

Then they’re both tugging and pulling at each other and Dean loses his breath easily, tongue curling against Cas’ own, arms wrapping around his waist. They’re chest to chest, breathing into each other’s mouths, and Dean can’t remember the last time he was this dependent on someone. Maybe with his mother, maybe with Sam, but Cas is like a hurricane, crashing into him every day, taking his breath away.

Cas reaches down and palms his ass, and Dean whines, breaking the everlasting kiss to trail his mouth down Cas’ neck, biting and sucking on stubble, Cas’ sighs in his ear.

“Cas…” He breathes, panting against his neck, and that must be some sort of breaking point because suddenly he’s being pushed and pressed against the wall.

Cas stares at him, a fire in his eyes, clutching his waist, hand trailing down his stomach. “Dean Winchester… you are most magnificent.”

His earth gravelly voice affects Dean down to his very core, and his breath stutters, hands coming up to grab his waist and press their selves together. Dean’s already straining against his jeans and Cas seems to be in no better condition, rubbing his hard on against Dean’s like he’s some kind of fucking porn star. Damn angel.

Cas kisses him again, and Dean swears his mouth will be covered in the best bruises the next morning. He feels like maybe he’s going to explode, both of them breathing into each other’s mouths more than properly kissing. Cas shoves his thigh in between Dean’s legs and rubs and he curses, head lolling back against the wall. “Cas, I swear, you’re gonna make me come in my pants.” Like some damn teenager.

Cas’ eyes grow dark. “And that is a bad thing?”

Dean smirks. “Not particularly, no.”

They’re searching again, and Dean’s not sure for what. He already has Cas and Cas has him, but he supposes looking deeper makes it better because of what else you might find. They swallow each other’s sighs; moan each other’s names, and Dean sees stars behind his eyes. When he comes, Cas tells him he is beautiful and Dean rubs his clad-covered, spent cock over Cas’ erection until he spills over the edge. Dean isn't much for words but Cas stares at him and he knows Cas sees his stars too.

 

 

 

If you wish, follow me on[ **Tumblr.**](http://itissimplecas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
